My Last Resort
by FutureEditor
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell has had enough. Enough of the demons. Enough of his uncontrollable and non-existent powers. Enough of his future as a Charmed One. Enough of his brother Chris. When a bird flies into a mirror, who’s there to pick up the pieces?
1. Life After Love?

Summary: Wyatt Halliwell has had enough. Enough of the demons. Enough of his uncontrollable and non-existent powers. Enough of his future as a Charmed One. Enough of his brother Chris. When a bird flies into a mirror, who's there to pick up the pieces?

Rating Explanation: This is rated PG-13 for the seriousness of the theme.

A/N: Just to let you readers know this is my first story here, so hello. Please don't feel shy about reviewing this; I will be grateful for the help and time you'll give to review it. My knowledge of seasons 5 and 6 is very limited so this will be reflected in what I know about Wyatt and Chris (I am gradually expanding my knowledge of 5). Sorry about the length of this chapter, the next one is a bit longer. Without further ado, the first chapter:

Piper was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for the soup she was making. "Phoebe, have you seen Wyatt?" Piper asked suddenly. Phoebe glanced over from the table, sipping from a glass where she was working on her advice column.

"No, not since he came home from school," she said, her mind in two places at once, "This is a strange question for the column, '_Dear Phoebe, I've been feeling slightly inferior lately. My brother, though two years younger, has accomplished everything I've wanted to do, but haven't been able to yet: get a girlfriend, be class president, excel at any particular sport, have friends that aren't trying to take advantage of you. I feel like my world has crashed down and no one cares about me. What do you think that I should do? Signed, Will You Actually Care.' _Any ideas Piper? It sounds almost like you in high school."

"Yeah, those were the days. I was trying to forget about high school and my… issues then," Piper said sincerely.

As Phoebe began to type the response she was beginning to think of, she gasped. Slowly a premonition came to her. A boy sat in a dark and somewhat bare room. A knife sat on the old wooden table in front of him. He spun it around in a circle for a short period of time before he picked it up. Swiftly, he picked up the knife and held it in front of him. With the blade pointed at him, he rushed the knife back. The premonition ended as abruptly as it started.

"Phoebe? Premonition?" Piper asked as she dropped the vegetables she was cutting into the pot of water.

"Yeah," Phoebe responded, still recovering from the premonition.

"Are we dealing with demons?" Piper continued.

"More precisely a darklighter," Phoebe responded.

"What?" Piper asked, now stopping what she was doing.

"Well, remember that time with Prue on the bridge, and the darklighter telling her to jump off into traffic?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Piper interrogated.

"Unless this person was being possessed and being forced to commit suicide, I think it's a darklighter telling him to do so." Phoebe answered.

"How old was this person?" Piper asked.

"I'd say about 15. But why would I get a premonition from this e-mail?" Phoebe said, now asking the questions.

"The person that sent you the e-mail is going to commit suicide. That hardly seems demonically or even darklightery related," Piper commented, going back to her cooking.

"You know the table in the premonition did seem somewhat familiar," Phoebe said, pondering what it all meant.

"I'm not listening anymore Phoebe. If the person remains anonymous through their name at the bottom, I don't think you'll be able to find them in time," Piper said, taking the chicken out of its wrapping.

"That knife looked very familiar too," Phoebe whispered to herself. "Piper, weren't you complaining about a knife missing from your stand?" she asked.

"Yeah. I still don't think they're related," Piper continued, bringing the chicken over to the pot.

"That's strange, the e-mail address is wmhalliwell. Isn't that Wyatt's e-mail address?" Phoebe probed, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

Upon hearing this, Piper dropped the chicken into the pot, making most of the water pour out. "Damn it!" Piper screamed.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe screamed. It all fell into place. The table was down in the basement as was Wyatt. "Unless you want to read your son's name in the obituaries tomorrow, I suggest you go down and stop him from taking his life," Phoebe said insistently.

"Please, Phoebe. Sometimes your imagination surpasses your common sense," Piper responded, still in disbelief.

Paige orbed down from upstairs, hoping to raid the fridge for a snack. As she opened the door of the machine, Piper protested, "Paige, I'm making soup. Oh, and have you seen Wyatt recently?"

"Sorry, for wanting a snack Piper. As for Wyatt, I saw him go to the basement not to long ago," Paige said before orbing off with a small slice of cheese.

"Piper! It couldn't hurt to look. Could it?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Fine, we'll go look," Piper said, now annoyed.

The two walked through several of the manor's rooms before coming to the door. As it slowly creaked open, the two proceeded to descend the staircase, quietly. Nearing the bottom of the steps, Piper caught sight of something shining on the table along with someone standing nearby. The person picked up whatever it was and rammed it at himself. "Wyatt? No!" Piper screamed, throwing her hands forward motioning to freeze the being. Piper and Phoebe rushed down the remaining stairs to examine whoever was there. A though came to Piper's mind, _what if me being a jackass just cost my son his life?_


	2. My Last Breath

A/N: Just so you know, Chapter 2 is Wyatt's side of the events preceding his incident. Also some info: Melanie Prudence Halliwell is Phoebe's daughter and Vincent Samuel Halliwell is Paige's son. I have yet to name their husbands. For the reviewer:

**mizunderstood writer**: Thanks for the review! I though it would seem new. I sort of drew from personal experience (not that I've attempted suicide). Oh well

Now for Chapter 2:

Wyatt walked down the aisles of the bus as quickly as he could, avoiding the gazes of his peers, if you could them that. A few tripping attempts later, he managed to reach the front of the bus. Ah, sweet solitude. As the rusty old bus pulled away from the stop, Wyatt barely managed to avert the gaze of Chris by rushing ahead. Before Chris had finally made his grand exit, Wyatt was more than halfway to the Manor.

"Wyatt! Wait up!" Chris shouted trying to catch up.

Acting as if he didn't hear what his brother was saying, he pressed on past the sidewalk. Taking a bit of a breath as he touched the front door, Chris had unfortunately caught up.

"So glad to be graced with your presence this afternoon your majesty. Have your friends excommunicated you for being related to me yet? Or is that just the thing that makes you seem like the shining example of perfection?" Wyatt asked in a falsely perky tone.

He moved his index finger around in a circle for a sarcastic hooray before stepping into the house. His brother responded with the typical 'you know it's not like that, but Wyatt didn't really feel like listening. He trudged up to his room, which belonged to his brother as well. This was a little fact that Wyatt enjoyed to point out when his parents started with the 'you're both the same' crap.

Wyatt did admit that he was twice blessed, but the ancient prophesies and such meant nothing to him. I phrase he used to describe it to himself was twice blessed, twice best. The twice best part was a little less obvious than the twice blessed part. In his mind, Wyatt knew these as the two times he was better than his brother. The first time was the default time, when his mother was pregnant with him. At that point of time, he was the twice blessed child, receiving all the attention. This lasted for about a year, until Chris was born. Attention then shifted to the newborn child, leaving Wyatt to fill the gap.

The two brothers became equal as both advanced past infancy. For several years, 9 to be exact, the two remained equal as the scales remained stable. 9 years after Chris had moved out of infancy, the scales finally tipped in Wyatt's favor: Wyatt was tall for his age, he had began to take an interest in potion-making and spell-writing, and he began to make chronicles of his mother and aunts' demon battles, which helped with many a creative writing assignment. Chris, however, was short, stumpy and was far from mature; this lasted for two years. Wyatt had already moved into puberty, and his relatively bland growth was overshadowed by the new and improved Chris.

On Wyatt's 13th birthday, everyone was dazzled by his radiant skin and his energetic personality; nevertheless, Chris outshined Wyatt again. On the day of Chris' 13th birthday, Wyatt awoke to a shout from a nearby area of the Manor. "Demon!" Piper screamed from the kitchen as she hovered over the stove, cooking breakfast. As usual, Chris beat Wyatt out of bed by orbing downstairs. Wyatt hurried down the stairs to see the demon spewing out acid breath and his Aunt Phoebe levitating. She had leapt over the handle and flew over to the living room, where the demon was fighting Chris. As Phoebe kicked the monster, Wyatt noticed that his mother was missing from the fight. He ran over to the kitchen and discovered that some acid had hit her. One of the remedies he thought would work was boiling water. Taking some from the stovetop, he poured a small amount on her face, noticing a strange golden tint to the water. As his mother returned to normal, he ran into the living room to see Chris' hands begin to glow. A sphere, resembling one seen when orbing, appeared on Chris' fingertips. The demon reared back, about to lunge on Phoebe when Chris flung the spheres at the monster. As they collided with the beast, it stopped, enveloped in a flurry of explosions. Wyatt moved over to Phoebe as Paige orbed over to the Manor, summoned by Phoebe's telepathy.

"Okay, rhyme time," Paige said as Wyatt began to create the spell.

"Stench of your acid, burn of your breath, your vile power, is now your death," his mother and his aunts said, led by him.

"Good spell Wyatt," his mother complemented with Phoebe nodding with her.

"Simple, but effective. The ideal spell," Paige said with a smile.

Phoebe then spoke next, "Chris, what power was that?"

Wyatt was equally perplexed by this; he found it strange that he had never come across it. Phoebe then described the power, baffling Paige and Piper too. Not one to waste the spotlight, Chris summoned one of the spheres and hurled it at Wyatt. Without thinking, a sphere surrounded Wyatt and deflected the sphere. It then flew back at Piper who was caught off-guard as well, but made contact. Instead of exploding like on the demon, it was merely absorbed by his mother. Needless to say, Wyatt's home remedy and spell weren't the cause of an extra celebration that morning. Wyatt was proud of his brother then, not caring about his own accomplishments. The cycle went on for about a year, a new power for Chris arriving quarterly. Wyatt had not shown any new powers, which everyone perceived as odd, but managed to disregard.

Wyatt then came out of his memory and walked over to the computer that he and Chris shared. He pushed the on button and glanced around the halls to see if anyone was nearby. When he detected no one, he logged on and immediately went into his e-mail. When he saw the new messages, he slowly deciphered what they were: spam, junk mail, and typical crap. He sighed as he realized that his Aunt had yet to respond to his e-mail. The night before, he had lied awake in bed thinking about his situation. He weighed out the consequences on either decision. Living allowed him to live, be a witch, and have to fight demons for the rest of his life; death left him with no more stress, no rules, and suffering for his entire family. Mainly because of the last reason, he decided on one course of action. If his aunt had responded to his e-mail, he would take her advice and at least try to use her insight. If she didn't, he would do what he always considered being unthinkable, suicide. He realized that it was clearly a sign.

Reclining on the back of the chair, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He reached into the bottom drawer and slowly opened his mini-safe. With a small sound, the door opened up and Wyatt grabbed the shiny, metallic object held inside. The safe had held an athame that he slowly picked up, examining the object closely. He closed his eyes and began to feel the power of the athame calm his nerves. The calm spread through his body and he knew that he was prepared for the task ahead.

In the vicinity, a spell was being cast, unbeknownst to Wyatt. The voice said the words slowly, surrounded by a circle of crystals, "Twice blessed child, known well to me. Your wonderful self, you no longer see. Crystal circle be the key, to save the child if he should flee. Protection spell cast onto he. His life continue. Let it be." The crystals shimmered slightly before reverting back to normal. The figure sat in the attic contently, only hoping the spell would work.

Wyatt had taken the other knife that lied in the safe and now hid it on his belt. He rushed down the stairs to the ground level, just in time to smack right into his aunt Paige.

"Hey, Wyatt," she said calmly, recovering from the fall, "Are you sure you wouldn't make the football team?"

"You know it isn't about that Aunt Paige," he responded, "What if I accidentally orbed when I was going to be tackled. Or orbed the football into my hands for an interception. Or worse yet, what if I smacked someone back like Aunt Prue used to. We can't risk such wide-scale exposure."

"You sure inherited your mother's anti-magic kick and your father's sensitivity towards exposure. See ya kiddo," she said before orbing off.

_Well, you won't have to deal with that much longer Aunt Paige _Wyatt thought to himself. He opened up the door to the basement and swiftly descended the staircase. Now rushing to get this over with before he had time for remorse, he sat at the lone table. In Japan during WWII, the Japanese would cut from one side of their abdomen to their navel. Then, they'd slice up and place their hands at the bottom to show that they had guts. Wyatt envisioned a much less morbid scene. He spun the knife around on the table once before he picked it up. He heard one small creak coming from nearby, but immediately disregarded it. With the last bit of energy, he rammed the knife into his chest, where he imagined that his heart was. As the knife began to pierce his skin, he felt a very strange sensation. He then lost all feeling as his body slowed to a halt. He hadn't realized that he was frozen.


	3. I Melt With You

A/N: Not much to say here. I got the little argument between Leo and Phoebe from a friend. I take little responsibility for its accuracy. Please feel free to review and comment.

As for the reviewers:

**Leigh1986**- Thanks for the review and the complement. You'll see where it's going soon. See if you can guess what happens to him at the end.

**Alyssa Halliwell**- Yeah, he's had a tough life. I'm glad that people are enjoying the breakaway from Chris.

Piper and Phoebe rushed the last few feet to the table. As they approached the corpse of Wyatt Halliwell, Piper started to weep. She fell on her hands and knees, holding her frozen son tightly; there was only one way for him to survive.

"Leo," the two women cried out, trying to contact him.

In a swirl of blue and white orbs, the whitelighter appeared next to his wife and sister-in-law.

"What happened?" he said, attempting to remain level headed, "Oh my God!"

"Leo, you have to heal him!" Piper cried out, "I can't have my son die like this!"

"You know I can't heal the dead!" he retaliated, now crying with the two women.

"I don't care! You have to try!" Piper howled, overcome with grief.

Without another word, the whitelighter put his hands to his son's chest. His hands radiated a golden color as the wound slowly closed. As the signs of the wound faded, Wyatt thrust forward as if waking from a horrible dream. He began sobbing with his parents and his aunt. The four cried together for what seemed like hours, everyone realizing how close to death Wyatt had come.

Piper then started to scream at her son, "How could you have done that to yourself? How could you not have talked to us? How come you did something so stupid? You knew we could help! Why didn't you ask us?"

Piper returned to her uncontrollable sobbing as Wyatt began to speak, "I don't know! I don't know!"

He too began to sob with everyone else. He said something very important, breaking away from the embrace of his family.

"I…I…I…I have to take a shower," he said running off to the upper floor.

"Wait!" Leo called, now infuriated.

"Stop Leo!" Phoebe said, getting a hold on her emotions. Sad moments such as these really took a toll on her.

"Why should I? That ass hole almost caused this entire family to fall apart! What the hell is his problem?" Leo scolded.

"Leo! Please! I don't know what he's going through, but you're not helping the problem," Phoebe countered.

"Don't tell me what I know and what I don't know! That Goth child doesn't deserve to be twice blessed," Leo shouted, not calming down.

"No Leo," Phoebe said, knowledge brimming from her years as an advice columnist, "Goths are angry and cut themselves. I don't think that Wyatt did this out of anger."

"He's EMO then!" Leo yelled, brimming with anger.

"EMOs are sad and cut themselves. I don't think that's what Wyatt went through either.

"Well then what the hell is he miss know-it-all?" Leo continued.

"I'll tell you," Piper said, "He's depressed."

"Oh, big difference," Leo responded.

"Actually it is. I've been in his place before, so I'll fill you in Mr. Popular. Remember those people that you picked on?" Piper started.

"Of course! I still feel terrible about that!" Leo answered.

"Well, there were more people than your victims and your friends at your school. You probably never noticed them, but they sat in the middle of their classes and got A's. Now it hurts to be teased, but your victims had friends. Outcasts, they don't have friends. They're isolated from their peers and have two friends, tops. Sometimes, they get pushed over the edge. Phoebe, do you remember Erin Forscythe?" Piper went on.

"Your best friend? Barely. Didn't you say that she moved away?" Phoebe asked now becoming more curious.

"Well, that's what the school said and everyone took for true, but the day they left, I got a call from Mrs. Forscythe. She told me that Erin had committed suicide. She asked that I wouldn't tell anybody about it. I promised that I wouldn't. I spent the weekend in my room crying because I had just lost my best friend. I then went through high school, not trying to get very close to anyone. That is why I tried so hard to forget about high school. Now my son is living my life, and all I've done is sit on the sidelines. He needs to talk to me. Leo, you go back to whatever it was that you were doing," Piper said as she stormed out of the basement.

Leo gave Phoebe a look saying that he wasn't going anywhere, but Phoebe suggested that he did what his wife told him. In another swirl of blue and white, the whitelighter disappeared from the basement.

Piper crept up the stairs that led to the bathroom of her sons. In her mind, she began to beat herself up. How could she not have seen this coming? Why couldn't she have connected with her son? Why had he done the one thing she had feared most? Why couldn't she have helped him? She ascended the last set of stairs before reaching her son's bedroom. She pushed the door open to hear the sounds of water bouncing on the floor of the shower. The door inside was closed and Piper slowly knocked.

Several Minutes Earlier

Wyatt had rushed out of the basement, brimming with a wide spectrum of emotions. _Well, that failed miserably _he thought to himself. Melanie had just walked into the house, a little earlier than usual. She slammed the door shut, only to be scolded by her aunt, Paige, who was sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Wyatt! Guess who just made Dean's List?" Melanie said ecstatically.

"You! Great job Melanie," Wyatt said, trying to sound happy.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "You don't sound very sincere Wyatt!"

_If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be either_ he thought. He walked off, not paying attention to his cousin's protest. He walked up a flight of stairs, veering to the left, into his room. Leaving the first door open, he opened up the door to the bathroom. He then slowly peeled off his slightly large blue T-shirt. This did not reveal abs, such as when Chris did it, but instead just showed skin, neither fat nor thin. Regardless of the fact, Wyatt did have a better tan than his well-toned brother. He threw the shirt onto one of his pillows. He pulled down his slightly faded blue jeans with no holes. His legs, namely his calves, were a little more impressive than his chest. He slipped off his boxers and put the two items on his bed. He closed the bathroom door behind him, also locking it. He then opened up the glass shower door and turned on the water.

He sat there, letting the hot water flow over every inch of his skin. His brother had often claimed that the water he used was too hot, but to Wyatt, it wasn't. He ran his hands through his now wet hair that reflected a very dark brown color. He had begun to relax when he heard a knock on the door.

"Just go away Chris!" he shouted, wanting to have a moment's respite.

"Uh-huh. Well, maybe it would help if you knew I wasn't Chris," his mother said.

"Mom. Either way, you don't understand," he said.

"I wouldn't say that. It would make me go into a long rambling about how I actually do understand," Piper continued.

_I'm not listening _Wyatt thought.

"Paraphrased: best friend committed suicide, was on the verge of doing it too, stayed an outcast throughout high school, never made any friends, never went on any dates, and was screwed up for four years of my life. Oh, and I was always Prue's sister" she said calmly.

_She really does understand_ Wyatt thought. He felt like his soul was melting. "Mom," he started to say; however, in the middle of saying this, it sounded like he was choking on water.

"Wyatt! Wyatt!" Piper yelled with no response.

She went to the locked door to open it. Seeing that she couldn't get in, she blew up the door with a wave of her hands. As she looked around, she noticed no movement of any sort; it appeared that Wyatt disappeared. He didn't orb out, the spell she had cast prevented he and his brother from doing so. Demon?

"Chris!" she called.

The teenager orbed into the bathroom where his mother was standing.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Piper tried to remain calm as she said, "Rewind time about 2 minutes please. We really don't need to buy a new door. Oh, and tell me what happens to Wyatt."

"Sure Mom," he said complying.

Chris raised his hands to the sky and they each descended until they were at his knees. He then raised them to his shoulders and thought _three minutes_. He then did as his mother requested and watched Wyatt, speaking from the shower. As wrong as it seemed to be watching his nude brother taking a shower, he realized why his mother had asked him to do so. He watched in amazement as his brother disappeared.

"Chris! Open the door!" his mother shouted.

As he unlocked the door he said, "You'll never guess what happened to Wyatt!"


	4. Behind Enemy Lies

A/N: Every time you see an awkward change in scenery, I've changed perspective. I realize this is weird and confusing, but it was the best way I came up with to show the dynamics of the household. Also this gets a tad bit on the personal side of the brothers. Just a bit of a warning to readers. For the reviewer:

**Alyssa Halliwell**: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm going to add in new powers and Wyatt's life will get better, eventually.

"Really? Try me!" Piper said proudly.

"He turned into water and went down the drain. Thanks for the nude visual of him," Chris responded.

"So sorry. He turned into water?" Piper continued.

"Yep. Want to check the Book?" Chris said.

"Fine. Orb me up Scotty!" Piper said.

In a burst of blue and white lights, Chris disappeared, closely followed by his mother. They reappeared in the attic in front of the podium holding up the Book of Shadows.

Chris read a short passage from the opened book, "_The second wielder of Excalibur will be one of the most powerful witches in the world. His powers are strengthened and are also more plentiful when in the presence of the second Lady of the Lake. In times of deep pain, he has the ability to summon the waters of his mistress and take him to a place of safety. He must be in contact with water and be close to the Lady in order for the ability to work. _The power seems similar, but deep pain? Lady of the Lake? Wielder of Excalibur? What the hell is the book talking about?"

"Well, I guess that I can't keep it a secret anymore. I'm the second Lady of the Lake," Piper responded with a sigh.

"Does that mean Wyatt's," Chris said before being cut off by his mother.

"The second wielder of Excalibur? Yes," Piper continued.

"Emotional stress?" Chris questioned.

"You've moved onto the thin ice," Piper said plainly, "Your brother just tried to commit suicide."

Wyatt woke up, sprawled out on a large rock. He glanced up to see the sun shimmer off some water. As he pulled himself up, he noticed the clarity of the water, much more beautiful than the ocean around San Francisco. _Where the hell am I_ he thought, very perplexed. He heard a voice in the distance, a girl about his age, saying, "Père! Père! Venez ici! Regardez ça!" Wyatt hadn't been taking French long, but he realized that this wasn't good. Some girl his age had seen him appear out of the water and was now getting the media involved. Wyatt remembered the story of his Aunt Prue's death; this wasn't good. Another thought quickly crossed his mind; he was naked!

* * *

Vince Halliwell sat in the back of the bus, watching the road pass by slowly. The bus had just pulled out of the parking lot and Vince was sitting alone. A cry rose in his ears, "Vince! Get home this instant!" _Hi mom _he thought as he calmed himself down. He sat cross-legged on the seat of the bus and closed both eyes. "ambo hic et ibi, nunc ego esse possum," he chanted. A small set of orbs left his body, though the physical form remained on the bus. He appeared in the center of the Manor's living room, surrounded by his mother, aunts, and two of his cousins. 

"Where's Wyatt?" he asked.

"That's what we need you to tell us," his mother said with a smile.

"One moment please while I connect you," he said with a chuckle.

Vince now focused again, "nunc rursus ego unum sum."

He awoke was a deep gasp and a chill down his spine; he thought he was beyond the shock of astral projecting.

He spoke slowly, "me ad Wyattem duce!"

The small cluster of orbs appeared again, following a faint golden speck very far away. He passed a town with a French name that he couldn't pronounce and the golden speck shined much brighter. _Found him _he thought. He noticed two people racing forward to a large rock formation; this wasn't good. He then orbed his soul back to his body._ I hear that the ice is nice, on that empty beach in Nice _he thought. He let out a small breath of air and made the ice form a wall around the rock his cousin was on. The rest was out of Vince's control.

* * *

"I've got a read on Vince's powers Mom!" Chris called from the sofa. 

"Go quickly! We don't know how long that ice will last!" she called from the kitchen.

"As you wish," Chris said.

He visualized the ice formation his cousin had made. He slowly felt his body split apart as he controlled the direction he was going in. He briefly stopped on his way past his room to tele-orb some clothes. With a small wave of his right hand, he orbed the dirty clothes into the hamper by the bathroom. He then made his way to the ice cap he had seen his cousin make.

Chris appeared in a flurry of white lights within about a foot of his brother.

"Having fun?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Let's see: I just tried suicide, failed at it, tried to wash away pain with a shower, got transported to a place where I can't leave from, am completely naked, and, to top it all off, you're here now. I'm on top of the world," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"I brought some clothes for you," Chris said, ignoring his brother's remark.

"Oh. A pair of boxers too. Aren't you sweet? Were you trying to fulfill some sick homosexual fantasies of yours? Those jocks at school not good enough for you anymore," Wyatt said, seizing his clothes from his brother.

"You know, I'm not gay Wyatt!" Chris shouted.

"Oh right! You're **bi**sexual! I see you and your friends running around and smacking each other's asses, after you stop getting pleasure in the showers," Wyatt said as he pulled up his plaid boxers.

"Again, I'm not gay or bisexual. If you paid any attention to the popular people, and I know you have, you'd realize that I don't do that bullshit," Chris said, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Wyatt pulled up the pair of jeans that Chris had brought for him, "I don't fain to be popular, or a jock, or anything you are for that matter."

"Really. Maybe the more shallow people I know," Chris said.

"Like your girlfriend," Wyatt interrupted, throwing the shirt over his head.

"I'll ignore that," Chris said, realizing that it was partly true, "but at least I can get one. You want to be popular; you just have to admit it. Most people don't think you're that far off."

"I don't want to hear about being accepted by your clique," Wyatt said.

"You know what. You hate me so much. Give me a wedgie!" Chris said.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asked.

"Give me a wedgie! I know you hate my guts enough to do it," Chris said in a calm tone.

"Ooh. Pleasure time for the gay! If you insist," Wyatt said.

He dashed the short distance between the two. He moved behind him unimpeded and pulled up his shirt. He grasped the elastic of his brother's boxers and pulled up with a great amount of force.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Chris began to shout.

Wyatt then mercilessly went to his brother's other side and punched him on his face.

"Oh please! Even if you can't heal yourself, Dad will be able to; it's not like you'll die from it. If you don't mind, I have to find a way to get back home before I'm grounded like that," he said snapping his fingers.

In a whirl of blue lights, Wyatt orbed off back to the house. Chris saw this as his face began to heal. He fixed his pants before he gave a chuckle, "I know you too well Wyatt. Everything went according to plan. You orbed back and you'll think it was of your own doing. It was, when I invoked the right emotions."


	5. Rage Against the Wiccan Machine

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; I've been a bit distracted. I've decided that Agent Kyle Brody from season 7 will be Paige's husband. I'm still undecided on Phoebe's. To the reviewers:

**mizunderstood writer**- Thanks for the review. Leo's won't be off scotch-free, Piper just told him to take a long walk.

**CrimsonHurricane**- Thanks for reviewing. I understand how it could be considered homophobic, but I don't intend it to be. Bullies call people gay to get a reaction. It's comparable to a woman being called a bitch; people just don't like it.

* * *

A set of blue lights appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Piper Halliwell had been kneeling down on the hardwood floor of the attic, swirling a crystal around on a map of San Francisco. The crystal landed on the address of the house. She turned to see the lights descend and begin to reform in front of her.

"Chris! Did you get Wyatt to come back?" she asked with a sigh.

As the orbs took form, they revealed that Wyatt was the only person there and he said, "Didn't expect to see me orbing in without Chris did you?"

"Well, no. How'd you get clothes?" she asked slightly confused.

"My brother the bastard. I expect he'll be coming in here any second to take credit for this, so I'm going to orb down and get something to eat," he said annoyed.

In a whirl of blue and white, Wyatt disappeared, and a new set of orbs filled the attic. Piper suspected it was Chris again, but she wanted to be sure.

"Is this you Chris? Or are you Leo, Paige, or Kyle?" Piper asked.

"Nope! Just me Chris," Chris said calmly.

"Did you know that Wyatt just orbed in?" Piper asked.

"I assumed that he did," he said calmly.

"Assumed?" Piper asked.

"Well, my eyes were a bit impaired," Chris shrugged.

"By what?" Piper asked.

"By my face," he continued.

"Do I even want to know?" Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing to bad. Wyatt just beat me up," Chris responded.

"Wyatt! Get up here you asshole!" she called.

Wyatt began to orb up, but remained just below the floorboards to eavesdrop on his brother's conversation.

"Mom! Don't," Chris said.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" Piper questioned.

"Because I wanted him to beat me up," Chris said.

"Explain! Now!" Piper responded.

"The only way to get Wyatt home would be if he unknowingly orbed. The only way that would happen is if he felt his emotions. I picked the easiest one I could think of, anger," Chris said.

"Well, good job then," Piper added.

Wyatt had heard enough of the conversation and he continued into the attic.

"Think I'm not good enough Chris? Think I can't learn to use my powers on my own?" Wyatt asked, furious.

"No. You just needed a little push," Chris said jokingly.

"Oh, allow me to bow down and praise you; the almighty Chris has saved me." Wyatt yelled, brimming over with anger.

It was clear that there would be no calming him down. As his anger mounted as Chris tried to explain himself, Wyatt burst. With a scream of pain, a ball of electricity formed itself in Wyatt's hand.

"Ooh. This'll be handy! Sayonara Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

He lifted his left arm and tilted it back. With a quick flip of his wrist, he let go of the sphere and it flew straight at Chris. Terrified by this, Piper put up both hands, freezing the sphere. With another wave of her hands, the ball exploded and both were taken aback.

"So, still say you don't have active powers?" Piper asked, having regained her composure.

"Fine, I might have active powers. But, that bastard is not the reason I found out about them," Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt! This is cause for a celebration! I'll call Leo and Kyle," Piper said excitedly.

"Mom. I'm not really in the mood for a party. I really just want to go to bed," Wyatt said sighing.

"Fine, fine. We'll have it tomorrow," Piper said.

"Bye," Wyatt said coldly to Chris as he orbed down to his room.

Wyatt sat on his bed flipping through the pages of the useless book he was reading in English class. He looked up to see a figure standing before him, his Aunt Paige. With a slight knock on the door, he realized he had to let her come in.

"Come on in Aunt Paige," Wyatt said, shutting his book.

"You know, you're not alone in the depressed suicide department," Paige said sweetly.

"Yeah, I know about Mom," Wyatt quickly retorted, wanting more than ever to sleep.

"Not just her, me too," she responded calmly.

"God! Didn't any of you have decent lives as teenagers?" Wyatt shouted.

"Well, your Aunt Prue was a cheerleader. She was pretty happy from what I gather. Your Aunt Phoebe was always fun to be around and had a good group of friends," Paige said.

"Well, Chris took over for Prue, and Melanie's being like her mother, so that leaves Vince and me to be depressed. Ain't life grand?" Wyatt said, falling back under his bed.

"Fine, I see you want some peace. See ya," Paige said orbing out.

Wyatt just lied down on his bed. Paige reappeared in the attic, between Piper and Phoebe.

Slowly, they said, "Let he who is awaken from his sleep, return at once to slumber deep."

In the bedroom downstairs, Wyatt fell into a deep sleep. He awoke with a start the next morning at about 5:15. He quietly stepped over to his dresser, and pulled out a new shirt and threw the one he was wearing into the laundry bin. He picked up the book lying on the ground and slipped it into the jean jacket hanging in his closet. He threw the jacket around his arms and glanced over at his brother's bed; it was empty. He heard the sound of the water in the shower creaking to a stop and immediately exited the room. Without a word, he tiptoed downstairs into the front hallway. As he expected, the only one around was his Aunt Phoebe. He picked up his backpack and stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning Wyatt," Phoebe said from the corner.

"How did you know I came in here?" Wyatt asked not thinking.

"My empathy, remember. You're an emotional train-wreck. I'd have to have been an idiot to miss you," she said, glancing at him.

"Are you trying to corner me like everyone else? I mean first Mom, and then Chris, and Aunt Paige," he said about to ramble on.

"Not really," she said with a plan in mind, "I was just going to say how proud I am of Chris. I mean he's not a worthless, self-righteous, brat. He's so perfect! I mean look at him! He's so popular! He's the captain of the basketball team and even has a love interest." Phoebe said this, lingering on the last two words.

"You, you, you," Wyatt said stammering in anger.

As he continued, a black sphere appeared in his hand. Several red sparks appeared around it as it grew with his rage. As he threw the sphere forward like last night, the ball slowly disappeared. Phoebe smiled.

"What happened?" he nearly screamed, forgetting about the two or three people still sleeping.

"I heard you got an active power last night; your mother told me. Anyway, I wanted to see it firsthand. I had a feeling it was triggered by anger, so I pushed your buttons. When you made it, I simply made it go away," Phoebe said laughing.

"Right, your empathy," Wyatt said.

"I thought you'd want to leave early for school. Here's a bagel for breakfast. I suggest that you hurry up and go for school before everyone comes down after that," she said, tossing the bagel to him.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

As a series of footsteps were heard coming down the steps, Wyatt thought _school_. He snapped his fingers unintentionally and disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights. When Piper entered the kitchen, Phoebe was biting an apple.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Just missed him," Phoebe responded.

"How?" Piper asked. She paused for a minute before saying, "Oh. He can orb."


End file.
